The Element Duelists
by Luigi777
Summary: Story Arc about 6 duelists and their adventures when their challenged by a strange character calling himself, 'the element duelist'...... Fantasy violence
1. Duel!

Hello, Luigi777 here for my 1st fanfic. This is a dueling story, and the 1st duel is really slow, but later on it will get a lot faster. And now I present Chapter 1 of:

The Element Duelists!

Duel!

"It's time to duel!"

Luke grinned. Four people stood a duel disk on each one's arm, in the middle of the clearing. Their decks were ready.

Luke was a tall, blond haired kid who always had a match in his pocket. Next to him stood a black haired boy, his mouth in an evil grin. His name was Michael, and he was going to enjoy himself.

Across from them stood a taller boy with brown hair, ripped jeans and an old shirt. He was from the street, and he was proud of it. The last kid was a bit different from the rest. His white hair glowed, his blue eyes stared. His name was Derek, and he was the best duelist in Duel City. But not for long.

"Let's duel!" Luke roared, as the 4 duelists drew 5 cards.

"I'll go first." The spiky haired boy drew a card. "I summon Flaming Warrior in ATK! (1900/1300) and then I set 1 card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn" Jordan, the street kid, yelled, "I summon Oppressed people (100,2000) in DEF! Turn Over."

"You guys are toast!" Michael screeched as he whipped a card from his duel disk. Together, he and Luke would defeat these two and prove they were not worthless. They were not trash. "I draw. I set 2 cards face-down and summon D. D. Assailant (1700/1600). End."

At last it was Derek's turn. "Let's go!" he roared as he drew a card. "I play White Paladin in attack!" A knight in white armor appeared wielding a large golden axe, "Then I'll set 1 face-down card and attack D. D. Assailant!"

"And I thought you were the best duelist around," Michael smirked, "Don't you know my assassin's effect!" "Huh?" "Michael's smile broadened. "It'll drag your paladin with it into the Different Dimension!" Luke and Jordan watched as the charging warrior was side-stepped by the assailant. The paladin tried to slow, but fell into the portal that suddenly appeared before it. The assassin smiled as it jumped into the portal too.

Michael's LP:3800 Derek's LP:4000

"Err." Derek growled.

"My turn!" Luke called. Michael was doing his part, and he had to do his. They had been treated as if they were scrap for a long time. But after they started dueling, they began to get a little more respect, so they were heading to the top, and by beating these 2 guys, they would prove they were not junk, not trash. And then they could be part of their friends hex(6)add as the element duelists.

"I'll set 1 card face-down and activate the magic card Bolt Blast! This lets me discard 1 card with blast in its name to the grave to destroy 1 monster on the field." They saw him discard a Blast Sphere before Jordan's Oppressed people exploded. "And then I summon Frago the Fire Commander (1700/1400) to the field! And with his 1st special ability I can increase any of my Fire Warrior's ATK by 300!"

Luke was now smiling. "Burn." Jordon took Frago's blow first.

Jordan's LP:2300

"Then I'll discard a Kuriboh to stop Flaming Warrior's attack!" Jordon called as 100s of little fur balls appeared, stopping the warrior's attack. "Then it's my turn!"

"No it isn't" "eh?" "I set 1 card facedown then end my turn." Luke's eyes were staring at Jordon in a 'I will win' way. And that's just what he was thinking.

Luke's LP:4000

Derek's LP:4000

Michael's LP:3800

Jordon's LP:2300

Please Review, and thank you for reading.

To be Continued…..


	2. The Slime and the Paladin

Hey, it's Luigi777 back for another chapter of duels. Sorry about the slow duel, I'll have it gone soon. Please review, and read my other story, A Tale of Destiny, under the Adventure Quest (Games). And now let's get on with the next chapter of:

The Element Duelists!

**The Slime and the Paladin**

"Alright, my turn!" Jordon called as he drew a card. He smiled and looked at Derek. "Time for some payback!" Suddenly, a shadow of an old goblin lady behind a dressing room appeared on the field. Luke stared in disgust. Michael gaped.

"I play enchanting dressing room! This lets me draw 4 cards and show them to you. All the three star normal monsters are summoned to the field, while all the others are destroyed." The four cards appeared before Luke and Michael. Luke was now the one gaping. 3 of them were 1 stars, Gigabyte (350/250), Moki-Moki (300/200) and Jinzo #7 (350/200). The last card was a mere jar of greed.

"Ok, so I lose my jar of greed and get to add the other 3 monsters to the field. And then…" Jordon grinned "I'm going to tribute them all to summon 'foob, the magical gloop' (0/0)!

Luke stared as a huge pile of toxic waste like stuff that now emerged from the card Jordon played. Luke simply smiled, "You didn't' notice the fact that it has 0 attack power, did you? You really are stupid."

Michael grinned too. "Yeah, we can take down a card with 0 attack power any day!"

Jordon grinned "Or can you?" The huge pile of gloop suddenly engulfed The Flaming warrior. The warrior vanished among the muck "Don't you understand! Every turn my monster consumes another card while you can only attack it with three star or below monsters!"

Pure terror shook Luke as he watched the gloop slide back and forth. Michael watched his friend. "We'll beat this thing!" he called, "I'll draw. I'll play Sobek's Assailant in defense (1300/1700)! Now I'll use its ability to discard a dark from my hand to randomly destroy one card from yours!" he yelled as he pointed at Derek. They saw a fushion weapon flash by before it went to the graveyard. "Looks like my turn is over."

Derek had been silently watching them all with senseless eyes. They now lit up, staring at his two enemies. "You're both amateurs!" he roared as he drew a card. "I set one card face-down then summon Harold, the first paladin (1850/1400)! Now, rid the field of the enemy's 'Great General'!"

"Not quite!" Luke called as his first face-down card came up. "I'm activating Rush Recklessly! This will increase one monster ATK by 700! And I'm choosing…" Luke paused, staring at him grinning, "Your paladin as the target! (2550/1400)"

"Huh" Derek said sweating.

"Eh?" Jordan stated, confused.

"But that's not all!" Luke roared, his other face-down card flipping face up. "I'm also playing ring of destruction too! This will destroy your monster and deal it's ATK to everyone's LP!"A ring of fire suddenly engulfed the Paladin before the ring exploded, effecting everyone around.

Luke's LP: 1450

Derek's LP: 1450

Michael's LP: 1250

Jordon's LP: 0000

"No…" Jordon stared at the now fading slime. He had beaten it before his turn had even come. He nodded at Derek. "Looks like you've got it from here…" He said with his head down as walked away quickly.

Derek shrugged, "Looks like I get to beat both of you at once."

Luke grinned. "Don't forget you've lost your Paladin too." He was right. The Paladin had vanished with the ring.

"It won't matter."

"Wha?" Luke gaped. "What do you mean? We each get to attack you now that you're wide open. You lost your only defense!" That's when Luke noticed another Paladin had appeared. It stood taller than the just killed one but it had the same armor. "What the!"

"That's right!" Derek was the one now grinning, "When my Harold was killed in a non-battle way, he lets me summon George, the great paladin (2450/1450)! And now, I'll continue with the attack his mentor had tried! Attack!" The huge axe in the paladin's hands sliced Frago in half. "And then I'll set a card face-down and end."

"Dang." Luke sighed. Michael looked frustrated. "Alright, looks like it's my go! I'll draw." He placed his hand on a card. "I'll activate Warrior Extermination! This will destroy all warriors on the field, including yours!" George fell down, as the card behind was destroyed.

"You fool."

"You what!" Michael stated. "I just killed your trump card!" Once again, an even taller Paladin, holding a huge sword of pure white appeared. "Uh oh, not again".

"That's right!" Derek's eyes lit up, his hair swirling, "By destroying my card with a non-designating magic or trap card, you've let me summon my strongest card, Arthur, the Last Paladin (4900/3900)!"

Michael stared. Luke surveyed it. He knew now. This was the final test before they could become Element Duelists!

Luke's LP: 1450

Derek's LP: 1450

Michael's LP: 1250

Jordon's LP: LOSE

Oh no, who will win? Will Luke and Michael finally join the Element Duelists? And who are they anyway?

Thank you for reading, please review and I'll see you again for the next chapter of THE ELEMENT DUELISTS!

Luigi777


	3. The Final Test

Alright, the last chapter of the Duel. I'm not gonna say much so we get on with this story!

And so, without further ado, I present chapter three of:

The Element Duelists!

**The Final Test**

Luke looked the huge Paladin up and down. "So this will be the Final test…" They had defeated Jordon and now were ready to defeat Derek, but that huge 4900 ATK paladin was in the way. "Looks like it's going down."

"Yeah right!" Derek hissed menacingly, "This is the ultimate paladin! You can't beat even if you played your strongest monsters!"

Michael wasn't the happiest person in the world right about now. "I'll play my spirit card, Don Zaloog in defense and end my turn (1400/1500) and set a card face-down. Turn over." He sighed.

"We'll see about that… "Luke said quietly as he drew a card. "Alright! I'll play Brako the Fire Wizard in defense mode (1700/1600) and then I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Try all you want but you can's stop my last paladin. I draw!" Derek roared as a card flew to his hand. "Alright, I'm playing a magic card called Paladin's call. This means that because I have a Light warrior on the field I get to draw two cards." He looked at the two he drew and smiled. "All right, I'm playing one card face-down and activating Paladin's sheathe!" A sheathe appeared around the last paladin's belt.

"This lets me add 1500 attack power to my Arthur! (6400/3900) Oh, and did I ever mention that my Arthur has trample!"

Uh…" Luke stared.

Michael had had enough "Ok, I'm using my facedown card, Cursed Fortress! This will, because I have a dark on the field, let me stop all damage to my LP for two turns."

"Tch." Derek said, frowning, "A feeble attempt to save yourselves. Alright fine, you get 2 turns. But Luke doesn't!" He stared at Luke, "Feel the last paladins sword!"

The paladin charged, sword raised high, ready to strike down Luke's wizard. Suddenly a smile appeared on Luke's face. "Funny it's called the Last Paladin, isn't it?" Luke's trap flipped up and a huge bazooka appeared in Brako's arms, "This is called Pzycho's flare bazooka." Derek was looking at him in a bored yet interested expression. "This, because I have a fire on the fiel-"

"Let me guess," Derek interrupted coldly "It's just like your friends fortr-"

"Wrong." Luke interrupted back. "It'll destroy your attacking monster and a quarter of it's ATK to your Life Points!"

Derek's face shook as he saw the bazooka prepared to fire. "As my revenge-wanting Flame Commander would tell his troops," He paused for one moment to take in Derek's face before muttering the words. "Fire." The flare crashed into the paladin with a burst of fire, destroying not only Derek's monster but his LP.

Luke's LP: 1450

Michael's LP: 1250

Derek's LP: 0000

"This must be a mistake…" Derek said hopelessly.

"Sorry bud, we won." Michael laughed as he gave Luke a smile. "Well, are you ready?"

"I've been for a long time." Luke smiled as the virtual cards faded. "Let's go!" They charged off down the street now as light as air. We're no longer trash. Luke smiled. "Now let's go tell the gang!"

Meanwhile in a Secret hideout…

"So the paladin boy lost, I assume?" A voice hissed from behind a chair.

"Yes, and the preparations are complete. Soon, there will be no Element Duelists, but only one Element Duelist." said another man who had just entered the dark room. There were no lights on, as usual, just as the boss always wanted them, and only a few desks and chairs in a couple organized spots in the large room.

"Good. My decks have been made from only the best." The man in the chair hissed louder, "They will feel the power of all the elements crushing them down, even their own. There will be no survivors."

"I leave the rest to you." the man who had just entered bowed and left that dark place. The boss always gave him the creeps.

Wha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Who is the man behind the seat (gotta love the name) and will he succeed with his evil plan? Now that you mention it, what is his evil plan?

Hope you enjoyed this, if you did, please review, and if you didn't, well, review anyway. Find the answers to all the above questions in the next chapter of:

The Element Duelists!

Luigi777, signing off.


	4. The Element's Shadow

Sup. Luigi777 is back for yet another chapter. In this chapter, the bad guy finally makes his first appearance, as well as the other Element Duelists. But the best way to find out is to read on. And so I give you chapter 4 of:

The Element Duelists!

**The Element's Shadow**

Luke smiled as the pair of them reached their destination. Jack's house. It looked like an average house, medium windows, a single drive way and a dog, Scruffy, running rampage around the front lawn. But inside were many great things. Luke and Michael entered casually through the front doors, kicking their shoes off as they said hello to Jack's mom before charging up the stairs. Michael glanced down the hallway before the two of them entered a room with a closed door.

Inside was your average bedroom, a bunk bed, a small cabinet and a couple piles of clothes lade over the floor. But there were four people inside that Luke and Michael knew well.

Glyn was a tall 16 year-old girl who had a pair of jeans and a small, light blue shirt on. She was the water duelist, and it was very apparent because of a small, tear-shaped jewel on her necklace. She also looked a lot like Luke, because they were twins.

Richard, a 17 year-old, had on a dark blue vest, and matching sweat pants. He was the oldest of them, and he wielded wind. His dark brown eyes tended to drive an average person insane because of the way they stared at a person. He smiled as our pair entered and greeted them with a jokish 'hello'.

Nick was your average 15 year-old, brown hair, brown eyes, and average height. He wielded the element of earth, especially rocks and dinosaurs, and he enjoyed it. He was always finding small rocks, meteorites and perhaps if he was lucky a small dinosaur bone. And boy, he sure was the luckiest of them.

Lastly, Jack, a red-headed 16 year-old was the duelist of light. He especially liked light dragons, but he didn't think warriors were too shabby either. He too was wearing jeans, but he also had on a sleeveless vest and a white shirt under. This was of course Jack's house, so he also greeted the pair as they came in with a soft 'Sup.'

Nick stared at them silently when the boys came in, while Glyn put her hands on her hips.

"Well, guys, it finally happened." Luke grinned.

"Alright then, you guys know what happens next." Richard said calmly as he walked in front of Michael, He took out three cards, and gave the first to Michael, "Firstly, I give you Xeon, the night dragon (1800/1200). This gives you the status as keeper of the element darkness."

He handed the next card to Michael, "I give you Element Doom (1500/1200). This gives you the status as one of the Element Duelists. You are now one of us." He handed the final card to the black-haired 16 year-old, "And lastly, I give you Malkear, the Death Monarch (2400/1000). This gives you the status as a great duelist. Welcome."

Jack them walked over to Luke and held up two cards, "Firstly, I give you Element Sauris (1500/1200). This allows you to be one of our ranks." Jack beamed at his best friend, "Then, I give you Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (2400/1000). This means that you are an awesome duelist." Luke beamed at Jack for the last time as a piece of trash before Jack uttered the words, "Welcome."

The 6 of them stood in a circle before uttering loudly, "We are the Element Duelists!"

Nick trodded over to Luke and welcomed him in his fun voice, "We wondered if you'd ever make it."

"Alright let's hit the ice cream shop!" Michael shouted before racing Nick down the stairs. They often went to the ice cream shop to hang out. Glyn and Richard followed quickly, while Luke stayed behind with Jack for a moment.

"What happened to Alpharath, the Flame Dragon?" Luke wondered aloud.

Jack sighed. "We never got our hands on it. We nearly got one at a shop downtown, but some other dude came and bought it first." Jack's face hardened. "But as soon as we get one, it will be yours!"

Luke smiled. He trusted him. "Well, better catch the rest before they get ahead!"

The two of them were easily the fastest of the group, so they caught up with the gang in about five minutes. They walked about and joked as they went down a small short-cut in an alleyway. That's when a figure approached them.

The tall person surprised them as it approached, as well as a smaller man behind him. "So, you are the element duelists?" The figure hissed at them from the shadows.

"Well, yeah!" Glyn called back, "What's the problem? Scared of the light?"

"That is none of your problems, insolent girl." The figure had a strange aura to him that made the entire group go silent, "Anyway, I have a warning. Disband the Element Duelists, or feel my consequences."

Nick stared at him, surprised by these insults, "Are you telling me, you just come out of nowhere, tell my friend she's insolent, and then tell us to disband!" He called into the darkness, "Man, you must be nuts!"

They saw the figure chuckle before shouting out at them. "You have my warning. If you don't then one by one I'll destroy you, piece by piece." He turned around with the silent figure behind him, "I won't repeat a word."

Glyn and Jack's duel disks activated in a flash, glowing in the darkness of the alleyway, "If you're looking for a challenge, Then you're gonna get one!" Jack roared. Michael was enjoying himself in the dark, watching this strange boy. Richard and Luke remained silent.

The person turned around, and surveyed the ready duelists. "Alright, I'll duel you, but two on one isn't fair, so I think, I'll have my butler join in the fun." He laughed.

"Did you say butler?" Glyn said sarcastically. The 'butler' and his master finally came out into a more lighted part of the alleyway. Richard and Luke still couldn't make out much, but the butler appeared to be wearing a tuxedo and the now definitely boy was wearing a long black vest with a high collar. He also wore a simple white shirt, a lot like Jack's, and a strange duel disk on his arm.

"Alright, let's duel!" The four roared, as the non-activated duel disks lit up and all of them drew 5 cards."

"Alright, I'll go first!" The dark person called as he drew a card, "I'll play Alpharath, the Flame Dragon! (1800/1200)"

Glyn stared. Jack gaped. Luke stood silent. "Truly, this is an unknown duel."

?'s LP: 4000

Glyn's LP: 4000

Butler's LP: 4000

Jack's LP: 4000

Wha-ha-ha-ha! What will happen next? You'll have to find out next time on 'The Element Duelists'!

So, if you found this kinda cool, review, and if you didn't, well, tell me how it can be better! See ya next time! Luigi777, signing off.


	5. A Strange Puzzle

Hey. Luigi777 is back for yet another round of mischief and mayhem. At last, we finally get to see the bad guy's deck. Or do we? Well, you probably wanna see the next chapter by now so, here we go with the next chapter of:

The Element Duelists!

**A Strange Puzzle**

Glyn surveyed the fiery dragon before her as it twisted about. Luke was still silent, while Jack shouted angrily at the figure, "Where did you get that?"

"Let's just say I got it in a small shop downtown," The stranger was smiling with an evil expression, although the butler beside him appeared to be growing impatient. "Anyway, I'll also set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Grrr..." Jack growled, infuriated. "That card should be Luke's!" Jack was the kind of person who didn't take well to injustice (he was after all the guardian of light) and suddenly his eyes narrowed. "It's my turn."

Richard continued to watch the four of them. He too had his eyes narrowed, but he was still wondering. Wondering who this boy was, and why he was after them. None of what he had said or the cards he had played so far had told them anything. They would have to get on with the duel before any pieces of this strange puzzle came together.

"Alright, let's go!" Jack roared as he ripped a card from his duel disk. "Alright, I'm playing Divine Dragon Ragnorok (1500/1000) in attack!" The huge, white serpent-like dragon appeared from the card he played. Jack smiled, "Oh, and I think I'll throw a face-down too. Your go, Mr. 'Butler'"

The man in the tuxedo smiled for the first time. And at last he spoke in a deep, broken voice, "Of course." He drew a card quietly and then just as quietly played his card. "Alright, I'm playing Bistro Butcher (1800/1000) in attack too! And then I think I'll play the spell card Waiter's service. This will let me draw a card by paying 100 LP." He once again silently drew a card. "Then I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Glyn was still looking at the flame dragon before her eyes finally went to her deck. "Ok, looks like I get to go." She gazed at the card she drew before playing a card in her hand. "Ok, first I'm summoning Twin Water Elf to the field! (1900/800) and then I'll play Water rush! This, by tributing a water monster in my hand with equal stars as my Twin Elves, lets my Elves attack twice!" She looked over at the Butler as she discarded a 7 colored fish, "Alright, you're first. Twin water elf, attack his butcher!" The water spell of the twin elves sent the butcher flying before it crashed into a wall.

Butler's LP: 3800

"Ok!" The butler announced. "Because you destroyed my monster, you activate a trap, Butler's last service!" He suddenly, for the second time, smiled. "This will allow me to summon any monster from my hand after one of my monsters is killed in battle. And I'm summoning my Angered Follower! (2300/300)" A large, angry peasant stared into Glyn's eyes as she stared back coolly.

"Fine. Then I get to attack your Alpharath!" The water elves now cast a spell at the twisting flame dragon. The stranger grinned.

"It's time. I have a trap too, but this one slightly more effective!" The boy called as his trap flipped up, "I activate the trap Nature's Reaction. This will, because you're attacking my fire with a water, negate the attack and destroy your monster!" The twin elves stared as the ball of water became evaporated at the fiery dragon's breath, before the flames engulfed them too.

Glyn bit her lip, "Ok. I guess I'll set a card face-down and end my turn."

The boy suddenly had an unusual look on his face. He seemed happy yet almost depressed all in the same look. "Alright. Looks like I get to go." He whipped a card of his duel disk. "I draw! I'll play Gaia the Combustible Collective in attack! (2000/0)" He looked over at Glyn. "And now you'll feel his fury!"

Michael and Nick both stared at the red ball of a monster, "He has a fire deck?" Michael muttered.

"By the looks of it." Nick muttered back. "Or maybe…"

"Attack my collective!" The figure screeched as the ball sent a wave of fire at Glyn.

"I'll activate my quick-play magic now!" Glyn called. "I'm activating Schoolfish. This will summon three fish tokens to the field to protect me. (1000/1000)"

"You know that my big ball has trample, right?"

"Huh?"

"That's right! When I attack a defense position monster normally you don't lose any LP. But, because of what the pros call trample, you'll lose the difference of the ATK of my monster and the DEF of your monster!" the stranger cried.

"Urr…" Glyn sighed as the cute fish exploded.

Glyn's LP: 3000

"Alright, I'll play a face-down and end my turn." The master called before his Gaia burst into flames, "Oh, and my collective dies at the end of the turn."

"We noticed…" Jack said suspiciously as he scanned the enemy's field. "Ok, so the butler has a 2300 attacker and the master has an 1800 attacker. I wonder who to go for?" He said loudly as he placed a card in his hand. "Ok, I play White dragon ritual. This lets me, by discarding the luster dragon (1900/1600) in my hand, ritual summon Paladin of white dragon! (1900/1400) all right, and I'll activate a magic card known as Divine blaze! This will allow me, as long as I have a divine dragon on the field, to destroy one card on the field. And I'm destroying your Alpharath!"

The stranger in black stared coldly at Jack as his dragon vanished in a flash of light. "Great for you."

"Then I'm gonna attack you with all of my monsters! All right, my divine dragon goes first. Attack!"

Suddenly the cold stare on the master's face turned into a grin. "That's where my trap comes in. I'm activating a rival appears! This lets me summon a monster with the same level as one of your monsters to the field! And I'm choosing Thing in the Crater! (1000/1200)"

Nick smiled suddenly. "It must be!"

"Err…" Jack said confused as suddenly the shadows darkened as two blood red eyes stared at him. "This might not be so pretty."

Jack's LP: 4000

?'s LP: 4000

Butler's LP: 3800

Glyn's LP: 3000

Wha-ha-ha-ha! What will happen now? Just to make you agonize, Next chapter I'm finally going to tell what part of the bad guys plan and his name although I think you might already know that.

Until next time! Luigi777 signing off.


	6. The Deal

Ya-ha-ha-ha! At last! We finally work out part of the bad guy's plan in this chapter. Or do we? Either way, we can finally get the real story going. Have fun! This is:

The Element Duelists!

**The Deal**

The twin eyes stared at Jack as he wondered aloud what on earth was going on. "Well, it looks like I get to blast open those annoying eyes." He called loudly.

"Careful what you attack..." Richard stated as Nick's outburst made him realize what was going on.

"Well, there's nothing else to do but attack. Alright, my Ragnorok goes first (1500/1000)!" Jack called into the darkness as the butler and the master smiled.

The air exploded as the stranger's card was destroyed.

?'s LP: 3500

"And now, my thing's effect activated! This will allow me to special summon a pyro straight from my hand to the field! And I'm choosing…" He slapped the card he chose onto the duel disk as he smiled an evil smile, "Anti-ocean unit! (500/300) in defense! This won't die in battle as well as decreasing all water monsters ATK by 1000!"

Jack smiled. Glyn stared at Jack, "What's your problem?"

"It's not my problem, it's his." Jack said loudly as the stranger glared at him, "Because my paladin and his dragon have an effect."

"Huh?"

"That's right! When my monster battles a defense position monster, it removes it from play without even doing battle." Jack smile broadened. "So, who's the smart one now?"

"So what?" The master glared.

"It means your anti-ocean unit goes right where it belongs, out of the game!" Jack called, "Alright, Paladin of white dragon, attack! (1900/1400)"

Once again the air exploded as the master's card was destroyed. "Not bad." he commented.

"Well, looks like I get to end with a face-down." Jack said calmly as he placed the card in his duel disk.

"Well, both a rival appears and anti-ocean unit prove my point." Nick said quietly to Richard, Michael and Luke. "This guy built an anti deck. And he built an anti deck just for Glyn!"

"Ok, so you're saying he built a deck to go specifically against Glyn?" Luke asked.

"Exactly. But I'm not sure why he would do that. I mean some of the cards he's played are extremely rare; Like Alpharath. Why would he spend a lot of money just to go at Glyn?"

"Or maybe it isn't just Glyn." Richard said decisively.

"Are you saying-" Michael said loudly before Richard finished his point.

"I'm saying what if this guy really made a deck to anti each of our decks." Richard said, slightly losing ease. "That means he's out to get us. But once again, the big question is why."

"I wonder…" Luke agreed, "This could get interesting."

"Hmm, alright then," The butler said casually, "I'll summon Great Master to the field (1800/1800)," An elderly man in a ninja robe appeared in front of the card, "and I'll use his effect. This allows me to tribute my angered follower to summon Disciplined Servant!"(1700/1700) This time a younger ninja appeared in the same robes as the master.

"O-kay." Jack said awkwardly. Glyn merely scanned the enemy. It was about to a lot more interesting.

"And my Disciplined Servant has an ability too. As long as he's in attack mode, he can't die in battle! So now it's time to attack! Let's go! Disciplined Servant, attack his Divine Dragon!"

"As always…" Jack said, bored, "There's a trap." His face lit up, "I'm activating a well known trap called Dragons of Light, Destroy! This lets me, when there are two or more light dragons on my field, attack in your battle phase!"

"Nice." Nick grinned, "That'll let him attack with his Paladin!"

Michael and Richard weren't quite so sure. "There's always a face-down…"

The butler appeared surprised at this. "Interesting."

"Ok, I'm attacking with Paladin of White Dragon! (1900) Destroy his Great Master!" The elderly man gave out a moan before disappearing in a slash of the dragon's claws.

Butler's LP: 3700

"And then my Divine Dragon Ragnorok will attack your life points!" Jack raged as his dragon attacked the other player, the Master.

"Don't forget I have a trap!" The master called, "I play Eria's kiss! This will let me steal one for Glyn's schoolfish tokens for one turn!" The small fish exploded as it took the dragons blow. "Heh-heh" The master smiled, "And it'll take the blow I should have taken."

"Grrr." Jack growled as the butler smiled.

"So much for that. All right, now I get to attack!" The butler called, "Disciplined Servant, attack his divine dragon!" The dragon let out a screech, before it disappeared from the servant's blow. "And then a face-down will end my turn."

Jack's LP: 3800

"Ok, I get to go!" Glyn called as she whipped a card angrily from her duel disk, "I'm tributing my last schoolfish token to summon spirit monster, Blue Magician Girl (2000/1500)! And, for every water in the grave, it gains 200 ATK points (2200/1500). All right, attack his servant with Bubble burst!" The servant took the blow head-on, but stood strong as the dazzling burst of bubbles struck him.

Butler's LP: 3200

"And then I'll throw a face-down and end my turn." Glyn looked angry for some reason, even though she had summoned her favorite monster. Luke was becoming more and more annoyed. If he ever dueled either, master or butler, He would crush them. Completely.

"Ok, I'll go." The master said as he drew a card. "And the card is, Little Chimera! (600/500) and with its special ability, it'll decrease all water monster's ATK by 400 and all the fire monsters by 500! (1100/500) And then I'll play a magic known as Nature's collision. This will allow me to normal summon three more monsters that are of the opposite element of one of your monsters for this turn for a mere cost of 1000 LP!"

?'s LP: 2500

"Uhh…" Glyn stared as another Thing in the Crater emerged.

"And then, for the last summon of the turn, I'll tribute both of the monsters I have, to summon Infernal Flame Emperor! (2700/1600)" A huge Lion standing on its hind legs appeared before it was suddenly engulfed in flames. "Then, by removing a Thing in the Crater from the game, my emperor can destroy the trap you had!"

"Errr…" Glyn muttered as a huge fireball evaporated out of the huge flaming Lions hand and flew careening into her trap.

"Oh, and the other cost for activating this trap is I can't attack for one turn." The master had a full grin on, "So, it's your turn."

"Ok." Jack said quietly as he looked at his deck. Suddenly, he looked up at the stranger. "If we beat you, we get Alpharath, got it!"

The master smiled evilly as he looked at Jack's tense body. "All right, I doubt you can beat even one of us. So I'll say this. If you beat either of us, you get your precious fire dragon. But, if either of you lose, I get both of your entire dueling decks!"

Jack looked down at his deck then stared at the enemy with hate.

"Deal."

Jack's LP: 3800

Butler's LP: 3200

Glyn's LP: 3000

?'s LP: 2500

Well, I got less plot then I though I would this time around, but next time we'll finally see who wins!

Well, this is Luigi777, signing off.


End file.
